Ryou's Girlfriend Woes
by Aquailita
Summary: Ryou's girlfriend has just broken up with him. Bakura suggests that he get another girlfriend. So he goes to ask out Anzu, his former crush, because he overheard her saying that she liked him. But did he hear wrong? A highschoolAU oneshot romance. Summary and title are both fails. Better fun inside!


**This is a funny cracktastic romance one-shot set in the AU (I think that stands for Academic Universe, am I right?).**

**I randomly thought of it while I was in the bathroom yesterday morning about to brush my teeth. I posted it today because I was banned from the computer for one whole day cuz I was watching YGO too late at night and refused to turn it off. Hehe. Just goes to show you how weird I am.**

**This is going off of the idea that Ryou's name is pronounced "Ree-Oh" so please correct me if I'm wrong. Also going off of the card name, so PLEASE tell me if I screwed that up as well. Otherwise this whole thing makes no sense.**

**Anyway...**

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryou was sitting alone at an empty table during lunch. He was super bummed out because his girlfriend from another school had just broken up with him. He sighed as he tried to cheer himself up.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou, are you still worrying about Cally?" He looked up and saw his older brother Bakura looking at him. He nodded. "Well you need to get over her already."

"I know, Baku," he said with a sigh. "But it's just that I really miss her and I wish I had made things better for her. And it's not like you know how it feels. You still have Marik."

Bakura held up a hand to stop him from talking more. He sat next to his younger brother. "First of all, you know as well as I do that me and Marik are _not_ dating, so shut up about that." Bakura didn't even blush about it, so Ryou knew it was true. "Secondly, you have plenty of other girls to choose from. Just look." Bakura swept his hand in a circular motion around them, indicating all of the other people in the cafeteria. "You know how these people are. The first day of school, practically all of the girls fawned over you and like half of them proposed to you or asked you out." Bakura smiled at him. "It runs in the family, Ry. You've got the cuteness, and I've got the sexiness. You could have anyone you want. Surely one of these girls is good enough for you."

"Well... There is one girl that I was thinking about before I met Cally," Ryou admitted. "But I don't think she'd-"

Ryou cut himself off when he heard the voice of that girl coming from the table in front of him. He looked up and saw Anzu and Miho talking.

"You know which one I like? Ryoku- Hey!"

Miho had playfully shoved Anzu. "Anzu! You can't like the stuff that Miho does! We won't be able to share that!"

"Anzu..." Ryou breathed.

He knew all about Miho's crush on him. She was probably one of the few girls in his grade that actually liked _him_ and didn't simply think of him as adorable. But he had never even dared to hope that Anzu would like him that way. Ryou had always though that she liked Yuugi. Was this too good to be true?

Bakura elbowed him. "You see? Even Masaki likes you. And that's saying something. Why don't you hit her up?"

Ryou wanted to, but... "I can't. I don't think I would be welcome around them."

"Why the hell not?" Bakura asked. "Aren't they your friends?" Bakura didn't know why. They were all too overly friendly and cheerful for his liking. Especially Yuugi and Anzu. But Ryou would have been just as friendly as them if he wasn't so shy and quiet, so Bakura could understand how he would be able to get along with them.

"Well, not really," Ryou admitted. "Yuugi-kun is my friend, and Miho likes me, and Anzu is polite to me but doesn't really consider me a friend, and Jounochi and Honda don't really care about me. And Yuugi is absent today so..." Ryou trailed off sadly.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted. He put an arm around his brother's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Man up! You've got two girls over there who like you, and we know that Honda would do ANYTHING to make Miho happy, so it's four against one. You are the fourth and Jounochi is the one." Bakura removed his arm and stood up. "Go get her!" He walked back to his table with Marik and some of his upper grade friends.

Ryou watched him go. Then he took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly walked over to Anzu's table. He stood next to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Anzu stopped talking mid-sentence. "Huh?" She looked up at Ryou. "Oh. Ryou. Hi," she said politely.

"Kawaii!" Miho exclaimed. "Ryou-kun is here!"

"Hello, Miho," Ryou said politely to her. "And Jounochi and Honda."

The two guys huffed at him in annoyance. Understandable. More so with Honda because he was jealous of Ryou's effect on Miho.

"Yes, Ryou? What do you want?" Anzu asked.

"Well I heard you talking earlier to Miho and... I heard that..." He looked down at his feet.

"Yes?"

"That you liked me?"

Anzu opened her mouth wide in shock.

Ryou continued. "And I was wondering... Well, I've liked you for a while, and always thought that you liked Yuugi-kun. But I was wondering if you would go- Ah!" Ryou cried out as he felt a hand push him in the chest and make him stumble back a few steps. "Huh?"

Anzu stared at him in bewilderment. "I never said that I liked you like that! I _do_ like Yuugi. Where did you hear that?"

Ryou gave her a confused look. "Just a few minutes ago! You said, 'You know which one I like? Ryou-kun.' Isn't that what you said?"

Miho piped up. "Yeah Anzu! You said that you liked Ryou-kun! Which is why I said that you shouldn't like him because we would have to share!"

Anzu looked surprised. "Oh! Is that what you meant? No." She turned to Ryou and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ryou. I didn't say 'Ryou-kun', I was going to say 'Ryokushin', the Duel Monsters card. It's a card that Kaiba owns that I think is interesting. But Miho interrupted me. Sorry to disappoint you."

Ryou sighed sadly. "That's okay. No big deal." But he had just confessed his crush on Anzu, and it was all in vain.

"Ryou-kun!" Miho beckoned. "Miho still likes you!" She smiled at him.

"Miho-chan..." Honda whispered sadly.

Ryou looked between Miho and Honda. If his own love life wasn't working out, then maybe he could help someone else's work out.

"Miho, forget about me. I don't like you like that. I only consider you a friend."

"Hm?" Miho looked disappointed.

"I think you should start showing some interest in Honda instead..."

"Honda-kun?" Miho looked at Honda. When she did, he smiled nervously and waved at her. "Okay! Miho can love Honda-kun! Miho likes him anyway!" She smiled.

"Ahh?" Honda said happily. Before he knew it, Miho was sitting in his lap and hugging him. "Miho..." He smiled wide. He looked like he was about to faint with overwhelming joy.

"Jounochi," Ryou said. "Make sure Honda doesn't fall on the floor; he looks a bit light-headed."

Jounochi nodded.

Ryou was happy that he could help. His heart felt a bit lighter and he could now leave in a better mood than the one he came here with. "Well, see you in class guys!" he said cheerfully as he walked away.

"Bye-bye, Ryou-kun!" Miho called after him.

As he walked away, Ryou's mood sank a little bit. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. He was going to sit down where he originally was and finish eating, but he wanted to talk to someone and didn't feel like eating anymore. He had lost his appetite. He didn't usually eat much anyway.

He picked up his tray and walked over to where Bakura was sitting with his friends.

When Bakura randomly glanced to the side, he saw Ryou approaching. He punched the guy to the left of him in the arm and told him to move over. The guy obeyed and made room for Ryou.

Ryou shyly slid into the space that Bakura had cleared for him and put his tray in front of Bakura. "You can have the rest," he whispered to him. He timidly waved at Bakura's friends.

"Bakura, why is your little brother here?"

"Piss off, Marik," Bakura said to his friend.

Marik scowled and listened in on the conversation.

"So how did it go?" Bakura asked Ryou. Those around him were silent due to the change in mood brought on by Ryou's arrival. He put a shoulder around him and glared at the people on either side of him. They quickly took the hint and scooted over a bit more and ignored the two boys. They went back to talking and left Bakura out of it.

"So how did it go?" Bakura asked his brother again.

Ryou sighed and folded his arms on the table. He set his head down on his arms and stared at nothing. "Well, not very good. But not very bad either.

He stayed silent for a while. "Well?" Bakura asked. "Details," he insisted. "What happened?"

Ryou sighed again. "Well it turns out that we heard her wrong. She didn't say 'Ryou-kun', she meant to say 'Ryokushin'."

"You mean that Duel Monsters card that stuck-up rich bastard Seto Kaiba has?"

Ryou nodded. "And she _is_ still in love with Yuugi-kun, not me. Never me. And I was just about to ask her out, too."

"I don't get what she sees in that spiky-haired midget." Bakura shook his head in disbelief. He began finishing off Ryou's lunch. "But whatever. Her loss, right? But you seem a bit more cheerful than I'd expect after something like that. What happened next?"

Ryou perked up a bit as he recalled how he had played Matchmaker with Honda and Miho.

Bakura shook his head again. "Honda is an idiot for that girl."

"Yeah... But they are kinda perfect for each other." Ryou laughed. "Remember that week when she got confused because she couldn't figure out which one of us she liked more? She juggled us between classes."

Bakura chuckled as he remembered that week. "I remember. I couldn't tell if Miho switched us up because she was attracted to both of us, or because she was confused since we're identical. The former is more likely because you'd have to be a total idiot to not notice the height difference."

"Hey!" Ryou slapped his brother's arm lightly. "Miho is a nice girl. Don't make fun of her."

"If you think she's so nice, and she is clearly head-over-heels for you, then why didn't you ask _her_ out?"

"Because she's only a friend. Besides, Honda likes her and she likes him too. It worked out perfectly. I wouldn't want Honda to hold a grudge over me because of that." Ryou smiled weakly at Bakura. "It's fine, really."

Bakura didn't buy it. "You're still upset about Cally, aren't you? You were too good for her anyway."

Ryou averted his gaze. "A little bit." He shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I can deal with it. Thanks, Baku!"

Bakura grunted as Ryou enthusiastically gave him a squeezing hug. Bakura hugged back and patted Ryou's back soothingly.

Ryou released his brother and stood up. "I'm going to get another juice," he announced. Bakura had finished his by accident.

"No need." Bakura put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down. He held up an unopened juice box in his other hand.

Someone two spots to Bakura's right noticed his juice missing. "Hey! Kura!"

"They don't call me the Thief King for nothing," Bakura said with a smirk as he handed over the drink to Ryou.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted. "You're so evil!" However, he accepted the juice anyway and started drinking it.

Bakura grinned. "I know."

"Thanks, Baku." Ryou put down his juice and hugged Bakura again.

"Ah!" Bakura pushed his younger brother off of him. "Ryou! Lay off the hugs! I've got a reputation to maintain. Being a hugger is not part of it."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He quickly downed his juice.

"Hey, Ryou," Marik spoke up. "The girl that you were with before, Cally, is she the same Cally from that really nice rival school?"

Ryou stared at him.

Marik stared innocently back, being totally serious about his question. "Well, was she?"

Bakura was about to snap at Marik when he saw something fly at the other boy's face.

Marik flinched as an empty juice box hit him in the face. "Wha-? Hey!" He glared at Ryou.

Ryou smirked at Marik. His juice box was gone. He had thrown it at Marik. "Piss off, Marik," he said.

"Wha-? Bakura~!" he whined.

Bakura turned to Ryou and smiled proudly. He ruffled his hair. "That's my brother," he said. Ryou grinned shyly.

"Baku~!" Marik whined again. "Your brother just threw that at me."

"And what do you want me to do about it, love?" Bakura teased. "_Un_throw it?"

Marik blushed, but only Bakura noticed. "I'm not your 'love'! I don't like you like that, Bakura. I'm not gay, not even for you!"

"Well you're the only one besides Ryou who calls me 'Baku'."

"That doesn't mean I enjoy you hitting on me every ten minutes."

"Could've fooled me."

"Meh! Shut yer face, Bakura!"

"Kiss my ass, Marik!"

"But there's poop down there!"

Everyone laughed good-naturedly.

Ryou smiled, feeling much better.

* * *

~The End~

* * *

**Yay! That was nice!**

**No juice boxes or absent Yuugis were harmed in the making of this fanfic.**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
